


Lazy Sunday Afternoon

by sasha_dragon



Series: Bracelet Verse [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-13
Updated: 2011-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-26 01:10:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasha_dragon/pseuds/sasha_dragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared wants a relaxing Sunday afternoon, but Jensen wants to play, what’s a man supposed to do? That’s right get your boyfriend to do all the hard work for you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Sunday Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Sadly these gorgeous men are not mine, I have reached a deal with the crossroads demon, I bring him a fic he likes and I get to keep em! So with that in mind here we go again.  
> Warning: This is part of my Bracelet verse (Dom Jared), so as you can imagine, there are Dom/Sub themes. Also contained within is voyeurism and coming untouched. There is a healthy dose of schmoop (go figure I write a Dom with schmoopy tendencies *G*)  
> Notes: As always many thanks go to bigj52 my truly awesome beta.
> 
> First posted on LJ on 22nd August 2010.

  
   
  
Lazy Sunday Afternoon   
  
Jared lies on the couch listening to the rain tapping softly against the window; he is warm and comfortable and very happy where he is.  Despite the fan girl belief that he spends his life in a state of perpetual motion Jared can appreciate the simple pleasure of just taking it easy.   
  
So it’s Jensen who is being hyperactive today. He reads, shuffles, channel surfs, shuffles, sighs.  Jared has his eyes closed, listening as Jensen moves around restlessly.  A half smile plays over Jared’s face when he hears the sound of the leather bracelet being twisted round and round.   
  
He wonders when, if at all today, Jensen will come to him and offer up his control again. Anticipation curls low and warm in Jared’s gut.  As he waits for Jensen to come to his decision Jared is making a few plans of his own.  Most of them involve not moving from his position on the couch; he prides himself on being a Dom with imagination. Maybe now is the time to prove it.   
  
Again there is the whisper of a sigh. Jared wriggles slightly getting himself more comfortable and settles down to wait.  He doesn’t have to wait too long. He hears Jensen get to his feet, following Jensen by sound. First he moves towards the kitchen then stops. He turns and takes a couple of steps back and stops once more.  Jared can sense the other man’s uncertainty, he wants something from Jared but he doesn’t know what it is he wants.   
  
Finally Jensen crosses the room to stand in front of Jared who makes him wait.  At long last he speaks. “Is there something the matter, Jen? Anything I can do to help?”  He turns his head towards Jensen and opens his eyes.   
  
Jensen is still playing with the bracelet, nervous energy pulsing off him in waves.  He is biting his lower lip, carefully weighing his options.  Jared sees the moment Jensen accepts this is what he wants, needs, desires.  He straightens his back, lowers his head and with a deft, decisive motion removes the bracelet from his right wrist, gracefully falls to his knees and presents the bracelet to Jared.   
  
There is a lingering tension as Jared waits before accepting the bracelet. He stretches out his arm languidly and takes it from his lover’s outstretched hand.  Jared folds his arm back until the hand holding the bracelet is resting over his heart.   
  
Jensen kneels, waiting patiently for Jared to speak to him. With every second that passes a sense of calm steals over him; he is content to await Jared’s pleasure. “Jensen.” The word is softly spoken but in the silence of the room it rings out like a shout.   
  
Jensen’s back straightens at his name, he keeps his eyes lowered, “What is your safe word today?”  As the ritual begins, Jensen lets go of all the tension in his body and gives himself over to Jared, trusting him completely.   
  
“Clay,” This has not changed from the first time they did this. It remains as much a part of this as the leather bracelet and the knowledge that Jared will always take care of him and never hurt him.   
  
The next question is, “What do you want from me, Jensen?” and he tells Jared what he needs, and what his boundaries are. Even with his control surrendered, this is still a partnership with nothing taken for granted and everything discussed.  
  
 Except today, the question changes “Jensen, today would you do whatever I ask of you?”  Jared‘s voice is low, commanding. This is not an order.  Jensen is thrown by this change in their carefully-constructed routine.  His breath catches in his throat Right here right now Jared is asking for a show of faith. Does he trust him?   
  
The answer is simple; there is no hesitation, “Yes Jared, whatever you want.”   
  
A thrill runs through Jared when he hears this. There is so much he could do but for now he only wants one simple thing.  “Jensen, I want you to get undressed.”  
  
 Jensen stands up and does exactly as he is told. Standing in front of Jared, Jensen begins to strip; Jared has closed his eyes once more.   Again he uses his hearing to trace the progress of Jensen removing his clothes; he pictures the play of muscles along his shoulders as he pulls off his T-shirt.  Then the hiss of leather as Jensen pulls his belt free of his jeans, the heavy swish of denim as it’s pulled down over strong thighs.  Jared hears the faint sounds of clothes being carefully folded and placed on the dining table.   
  
Jensen walks towards Jared; he is naked and again kneels in front of the man who now controls his every move.  Jensen waits for the next order. “Jensen, fetch a chair and place it in front of me.”  Jensen is puzzled by this order, but he stands immediately and fetches a dining chair.  It is placed just in front of Jared; he turns his head to the side and finally opens his eyes.     
  
He takes in the sight of Jensen standing behind the chair, his head bowed, waiting patiently.  Good. Today will be all about patience.  “Jensen, move the chair further back.”  The chair is moved back slightly, “Further... that’s it, just a little more... now a little to the left...that’s it, perfect.”  The chair is in Jared’s line of vision; he won’t have to move to see Jensen. Also it is far enough away from Jared so that Jensen won’t be able to touch him unless he stands up and walks over to him.  
  
 “Jensen, sit on the chair.”  Jensen moves round and sits on the chair. Jared notes that Jensen is slowly becoming erect. With each order Jensen is becoming more and more aroused.  Jensen sits straight, his hands folded in his lap which will never do, as it is obstructing Jared’s view of that beautiful cock.   
  
“Jensen, sit further back... now put your hands down by your sides.”  Jensen moves so his back is flush with the chair, his arms lower slowly, allowing Jared a clear view.  As Jared stares at Jensen, he notices the other man begin to squirm slightly.  Although Jensen is an actor, he has always been uncomfortable with being watched or looked at.  In character, especially as Dean, you can stare as much as you want.  Dean will strut and be as proud as a peacock, displaying those fine tail feathers of his, but Jensen would rather fade into the background. So he sits, acutely aware of Jared as he intensifies his gaze. His eyes devour every inch of Jensen with an insatiable hunger. Slowly a flush creeps over Jensen’s entire body and Jared hears Jensen’s breathing hitch.  
  
 Jared rolls onto his side, puts the bracelet down on the couch, and slips his arm under his head to support it. Now he is ready to begin.   
  
“Jensen, touch yourself.” Jensen jolts as if he’d been slapped; they have never done this.  Yes, there has been mutual masturbation, but Jared has never asked Jensen to put himself on display like this. This is out of Jensen’s comfort zone.  Jared watches carefully, not wishing to push Jensen too far too fast.   
  
Tentatively, Jensen’s right hand moves towards his now fully-erect cock. He wraps his hand round and starts to move slowly, “That’s it, slowly; I want you to take your time.”  The hand moves hesitantly as his flush deepens. Jensen is embarrassed. Jared needs to reassure him, “That’s it, nice and slow. Do you know how beautiful you are now?”  Jensen’s eyes flutter closed and his breathing speeds up.  
  
  Jensen is beginning to enjoy himself as his hesitancy slowly melts away.  He gives into the sensation of pleasure, lets his head fall back, giving Jared a view of his long neck.  He licks at his lips and moans. Jensen starts to pick up speed as he strokes his cock, pre-come glistening at the tip on one upward stroke. He rubs his thumb across the slit and spreads the pre-come down the shaft, making his hand glide easier, using his own natural lubrication.   
  
Jared watches, entranced, as Jensen let’s go of his control. Sweat has started to form on Jensen’s body and Jared watches one particular bead of sweat as it starts its journey down his face, rolling slowly over the graceful line of Jensen’s exposed throat until it catches in the hollow.  Jared wants nothing more than to go over there and trace the same journey with his tongue.  He bites his lip and moans softly, his own cock now throbbing within the confines of his jeans.  He presses against it with the heel of his hand, he must be patient too.  
  
 “Jensen, slow down. That‘s it, slower.”  Jared can see that Jensen is rapidly approaching orgasm. Being watched by Jared has pushed him to the edge quickly. Jensen gives a whimper of frustration but does as he is told.  His right hand moves with agonising slowness, twisting his wrist on another upwards stroke, again running his thumb over the head of his cock. On the downward stroke Jensen moans louder this time, he is so close and this pace is designed to drive him mad. Pleasure races through him, burning along his nerves but it’s not enough to allow him his final release.   
  
Jensen is panting now as if he has just returned from a long run. The muscles in his legs tremble with strain and now Jensen’s hips have slowly begun to rock so that he is fucking into his fist. Jensen arches away from the chair, his body a taut bow. Jared can see that his balls have drawn up, and listening to Jensen’s erratic breathing and low whimpers he realises Jensen is close to coming.  Jared waits until Jensen’s hand strokes downwards again.  
  
 “Jensen, stop! Put your hands by your sides, I don’t want you to come yet.”  Jensen manages to give the base of his cock a quick squeeze to help stave off his orgasm, before dropping his hands to his sides. They sit together in silence; the only sound Jensen’s ragged breathing as he tries to regain control of his body.  Jared watches the fine tremors that race through Jensen, goose bumps appearing on his skin as the cool air of the room chills sweat-dampened skin.   
  
Jared waits until the tension slowly seeps from Jensen’s body, leaving him almost slumped in the chair.  His cock is red, and still weeps pre-come. Jared sees Jensen’s cock twitch from arousal and its denied release.  
  
 Licking his lips, Jared decides to alleviate his own little problem. Jared sits up straight on the couch, placing his feet wide, allowing plenty of room, “Jensen, come here to me and kneel.”   
  
Jared motions to the space between his legs, it takes Jensen a couple of seconds to gather himself together to stand. He walks the few steps towards Jared carefully. His cock, almost flush against his stomach, bobs as he moves, making Jared’s mouth water slightly.   
  
Once in front of Jared he folds sinuously to his knees, “Jensen, cross your wrists behind your back. There is something I need you to do.”  With that Jared undoes his belt and places his hands flat on the couch.   
  
“Jensen, I want you to blow me but there will be no touching, except with your mouth. Don’t keep me waiting now.”  Jared’s eyes bore into Jensen as he struggles with how to free Jared from the confines of his jeans.   
  
Jensen rises up from resting on his heels and bends forward, his head tilted to one side. He grips the denim with his teeth and slowly starts to work the material over the button. Jared is glad he decided to wear some old, comfortable jeans today.  It does mean, although, what he asked of Jensen is difficult but not impossible, so the soft worn denim begins to work its way over the button. Jensen tugs and moves his head for a better angle, finally shaking his head from side to side while he pulls back.  He manages to stretch the material over the button then it’s an easy matter to pull the button hole free.  Jensen grins in triumph, his jaw aching slightly from having to grip so tight; again, he bends forward and slips his tongue under the zip, before closing his lips round it.   
  
The tang of metal almost feels like an electric shock, but Jensen perseveres and slowly pulls the zip down.  Once the zip is all the way down, Jensen pulls Jared’s jeans open with his mouth and is rewarded for all his hard work by Jared’s cock springing free from the confines of the material.  
  
 Jensen lifts his eyes to Jared’s. He had no idea Jared had gone commando today; he smothers a groan at that thought as his own cock is throbbing with neglect.  He wants nothing more than to lean closer to the couch and rub against it to relieve the ache in his balls but Jared has made it plain he will only be allowed to touch himself when Jared tells him he can.   
  
Jensen concentrates on the task Jared has set him, breathing slowly through his nose to calm himself. He moves lower, and slowly runs his tongue slowly over Jared’s balls. He carefully sucks the left one into his mouth, swirling his tongue over it, releasing it, then repeats the same pattern with Jared’s right ball.   
  
Jared’s head falls back against the couch as he lets Jensen’s talented mouth do all the work. After Jensen has finished sucking on his balls, he licks the length of Jared’s cock, gently tracing the veins that are pulsing in time with his heart.  Jensen ‘s tongue explores the crown of Jared’s cock, teasingly flicking in the slit at the end , before going back down to the base and starting all over again.  
  
 Jared is breathing hard as Jensen does this. He is taking his time, perhaps getting his own back on Jared for what he is doing to him. Before Jared can resort to ordering Jensen to get on with it, Jensen tilts his head to one side and opens his mouth. In one swift move his lips engulf the head of Jared’s cock.  
  
 The sensation is sudden and Jared can’t help but thrust forwards slightly as Jensen adjusts the angle of his head so he can move up and down the shaft.  Jared is being mindful of the fact Jensen can’t stop him with his hands. The pressure from Jensen’s lips increases as he sucks on Jared’s cock, moving further down the shaft, then upwards, his tongue pressing against the glands just under the head.   
  
Jared can feel Jensen having to move forward to give him a better angle to work; Jared lifts his head to watch Jensen.  His lips are swollen and gleaming with saliva; Jared can see tension in Jensen’s neck from the effort of doing this without the use of his hands.   
  
Jensen stills once more and looks through his lashes at Jared. He sucks in a deep breath through his nose and Jared can see his throat working to relax as Jensen swallows his length in one fluid motion. Jared moans and Jensen pulls back until only the head is in his mouth and his tongue is pressing against the underside, a gentle pressure as he licks at it. Then Jensen moves down again, Jared’s cock brushing the back of his throat before an adjustment in angle allows Jared to slip further down.   
  
Jensen hums softly, knowing what the vibration will do to Jared. He sees Jared’s hands clench into fists and feels his balls contract, ready to come. Jensen increases the pressure and hums again and that’s when Jared loses it. He comes with a growl and grabs the back of Jensen’s neck, holding him in place, allowing Jensen to draw back slightly as he works him through his orgasm and the aftershocks, swallowing every last drop of come.   
  
Jensen lets the cock slip gently out of his mouth as it softens.  Jared sits panting, his eyes screwed shut, his hand still curled round the back of Jensen’s neck; he opens his eyes and looks down at Jensen. Jensen is panting as well, drawing much-needed air into his lungs.  His pupils are so dilated his eyes are almost black with only the merest hint of green still showing, and a scarlet flush deepens Jensen’s cheeks, giving him a fevered appearance.  His lips are still swollen, a drop of come clinging to them. Jared rubs his thumb across them but before he can pull the thumb away Jensen’s tongue snakes out and sucks it into his mouth as if he doesn’t want to waste a single precious drop.   Jared pulls his thumb free and continues to stare down at Jensen.   
  
“Very good, Jensen, you did well. I think you deserve a reward for that.”  Jared carefully slips himself back in his jeans. He considered making Jensen do it, but decides that his jaw and neck must be aching. Besides, he hasn’t finished with Jensen yet.  Jared fastens his jeans and bends forward, forcing Jensen to sink back down so he is resting on his heels.  Jared moves ever closer to Jensen’s lips, until they are almost touching. Jensen licks at his lips in anticipation of the kiss.  Jared halts and smiles then moves to the side and whispers in Jensen’s ear.  
  
 “Stand up and go back and sit on the chair, Jensen. Now.” The words are soft but the command in them is plain. Jared sits back against the couch, relaxed and sated, watching Jensen slowly get to his feet.   
  
If Jensen’s cock had been red before, it has deepened in colour to almost purple now. There is pre-come smeared all over Jensen’s abs, and his balls have swollen. Jensen walks gingerly back to the chair before sitting down.  There is a fine tremor in his limbs and Jared knows that Jensen is desperate to be allowed to come now.  Jensen again shifts under Jared’s gaze with a plea in his eyes as he waits for Jared’s next order.   
  
Jared considers telling Jensen to touch himself, but he wonders with Jensen wound so tight, if there is something else he could do.  “Jensen, what do you want? Do you want me to come over there and touch you?”  Jared’s voice had dropped to a low pitch, barely above a whisper and he can see Jensen straining to hear what he says. At the mention of touching him he sees Jensen’s cock jerk, and his breathing becoming even more ragged.   
  
“What if I was to come over there, kneel by you, take your cock in my hand and work it?  You can feel me can’t you? You can feel my fingers brushing against your skin, my thumb rubbing over the head; my hand moving up and down, getting faster and gripping a little tighter. On the down stroke I’d give a slight twist, maybe cup your balls in my other hand. I can feel the weight of them, so full of come that you just want to let go, don’t you, Jensen?   
  
Jensen arched back against the chair, his hips thrusting forward as if searching for the touch of Jared’s hand.  He gave a long, low moan, and shuddered as Jared spoke.He swore could feel Jared’s breath on his neck as he talked to him, as he described what he was going to do to him. Jensen could feel the phantom touch of fingers on his overheated skin.  The feel of Jared’s large hand tracing the veins, pumping slowly then gaining speed, the brush of Jared’s lips against his ear as those words poured over him. He could feel the silken touch of Jared’s hand on his cock, the way Jared would rub his thumb over the sensitive spot under the head of his cock. Jensen could feel the pre-come dribbling down the length of his cock, making him even more sensitive. He wanted nothing more than to just let go and come but Jared hadn’t told him he could. Jensen did the only thing he could  think of....  
  
 “Jared... please let me come! Oh God! Please.... just let me come!”  His voice was wrecked and raw from the blow job he’d given Jared.  He sat, shaking in the chair, his whole body felt as if it was on fire; as if it would burn up if Jared didn’t let him come now.  His head was flung back, his neck elongated, muscles corded with strain. His eyes were closed and Jared could see the sparkle of tears clumped in the lashes.  
  
 Jared watched as Jensen lost his control, shaking and pleading with Jared for his release, “It’s alright, Jensen. I’ve got you. I’ve got you. Open your eyes for me.”  Jensen managed to force his eyes open and focused on Jared. He seemed surprised that Jared was seated on the couch and not by his side, touching him like Jared said.  
  
 Jared waited until Jensen was focused on him and then in a low voice gave his final order, “Jensen, come for me.”  For a moment nothing happened, then Jensen almost convulsed in the chair.  He gave a hoarse scream, his body locked in spasm.  Come splattered against his chest, even up onto his throat and lips with the force of his orgasm.  Jensen’s breath caught in his throat, his heart raced, his skin felt so sensitive even the air felt like needles prickling against it.  He was lost in waves of pleasure, floating, drifting when he felt the gentle touch of a hand, Jared’s hand grounding him, keeping him anchored in place.   
  
When Jensen started to come Jared had been entranced. He watched as his come had splashed his body and he’d nearly shaken apart on the chair. Finally the violence of the orgasm ceased and Jensen started to come down, his arms hanging limply by his sides, his breathing harsh. Jared moved from the couch to kneel by his side. Finally he gently rested his hand on Jensen’s arm, helping to ground him, to bring Jensen back to him.   
  
Jared raised his other hand and gently ran his fingers through Jensen’s short hair, “That’s it, I’m here. I’ll take care of you, Jensen. I’m here. It’s alright, you were wonderful.”  Jensen slumped to one side, leaning against Jared, drawing strength from him, ready to let Jared take care of him.   
  
Jared gently pushed Jensen upright on the chair, watching with concern as Jensen trembled from the cold. He was just going to fetch a washcloth to clean Jensen up when he had a better idea.  He moved round to kneel between Jensen legs. He gently cupped his face in his hand and spoke softly “Hang on. I just need to get you cleaned up.”   
  
With that, Jared bent forward and began to lick the come that decorated Jensen’s body. He lapped at the come pooled by his cock, gently licked and kissed at Jensen’s body using slow swipes of his tongue until there was none left.  He carefully traced the ridges of Jensen’s abs as he worked, settling the tremors running through Jensen’s body by stroking his arm, calming him. Then Jared carefully sucked Jensen’s softening cock into his mouth, working the over-sensitive flesh, hearing Jensen whimper softly from over-stimulation. Jared’s hands drifted down and lightly gripped Jensen‘s hips, his thumbs tracing a soothing pattern back and forth.  When he was satisfied, he let Jensen’s cock slip from his mouth, not wanting Jensen to get hard again. There was a faint groan -part relief, part displeasure that Jared had stopped.   
  
  Jared continued to lick Jensen clean, his tongue swirling in his navel, making sure he didn’t miss a drop.  He moved further up, running his lips over Jensen’s nipples, his teeth scraping over the tight nubs. Finally he moved to Jensen’s throat. He sipped at the come nestled in the hollow, savouring it like a fine wine.    He continued to pay special attention to Jensen’s neck, feathering it with the lightest of kisses, caressing the back of his neck to ease some of the tension in the muscles.  
  
 Finally Jared kissed away the come that had reached Jensen’s face, licking at his lips where it landed, pulling him close and gently kissing Jensen.  Jared waited for him to respond to his soft touches.  Jensen’s lips parted, allowing Jared’ s tongue to slip inside his mouth, their tongues moving idly against each other, lips pressed together until they broke the kiss to breathe.  
  
 Jensen has slipped his arms round Jared’s neck, leaning his weight against him. He blinks sleepily at Jared, and Jared returns the smile.  “Come on. Let’s get you dressed. I want you to stay on this chair. I’m going to let go now. Right?”  With that, Jared gently pushes Jensen back against the chair. He sways slightly but stays where Jared has put him.  
  
 Jared stands and moves quickly past the dining table where Jensen has placed his clothes, moving with purpose towards the laundry.  He quickly sorts out a pair of sweats and one of his own hoodies; it’s part of the ritual they are developing. Once they have finished a scene Jared likes to dress Jensen.  He prefers to dress him in clothes that will be soft against his skin; that will be warm and comfortable.   
  
Happy with his booty he returns to where Jensen sits, as per Jared’s instructions. Jensen hasn’t moved, waiting for Jared’s return.  Jared smiles, warmth flooding through him at Jensen’s obedience, when he must be cold and his muscles tired after what he Jared has put him through.  
  
 Jared kneels in front of Jensen once more, placing the sweats on the floor. He picks up Jensen’s foot and places it in the leg of the sweats. He repeats the move with the other foot and then he slowly pulls up the sweats, “Jensen, I want you to stand up for me so I can finish dressing you.” Jensen does as he’s told, allowing Jared to stand and finish pulling the soft material up over his thighs; he stoops to pick up the hoody, motioning for Jensen to raise his arms.  Again, Jensen complies with Jared’s unspoken order.  Jared slips the hoody over Jensen’s outstretched arms.  He pulls the soft material down, adjusting it as he goes.     
  
Jared takes Jensen by the hand and leads him to the couch; he sits Jensen down and joins him there.  He wraps his arm round Jensen’s shoulders, and then Jared stretches out, pulling Jensen down with him so that Jensen is resting on his chest.  He hugs Jensen to him, rubbing small circles on his back. Jensen’s shivers from earlier are diminishing and he relishes the warmth and strength that being in Jared’s arms provide.  Jared watches as Jensen’s eyelids sweep lower and lower as he drifts towards sleep.   
  
There is something he must do before Jensen drifts away completely. Jared reaches for the bracelet, and holds it up for Jensen to see, “Was that what you needed, Jensen? Are you ready to put this back on? Or do you want me to keep it for you?”  The questions are soft; there is no command in them but he needs to know that this has been enough for Jensen.   
  
“I was so proud of you today for doing everything I asked of you. You were amazing. I’m so lucky that you’re mine.  Thank you, Jensen.”  Jared falls silent and waits. Slowly Jensen stretches out his right wrist. He is ready to regain his control, although that won’t stop Jared looking after him for the rest of the day.  But it gives Jensen the freedom to do as he wishes. As the leather slips round his wrist, Jared feels Jensen give a slight shiver at the touch of the leather and the weight of responsibility it brings with it.   
  
Jared is still waiting for his answer to his earlier question, and he asks again, “Was it enough for you today, Jensen?”   
  
Jensen tilts his head back to look at Jared, a dreamy smile on his face, “Yeah, it was. You know, I could actually feel your hands on me when you were talking....could we do that again someday?”  His eyes lower and a flush steals over his face.   
  
 Jared strokes his cheek, and tilts his head back. Their lips meet in a kiss, slow and measured, an offering of love and a promise of more to come.  Jared breaks away from the kiss, a smile on his face “You only have to ask me, Jensen. I’m yours to command.”   
  
“I thought it was the other way round? That I’m yours to command.”  Jensen pushes himself up slightly, searching Jared’s face.   
  
“Like I’ve said before, the power lies with you. When you submit to me you give me yourself to me completely and I would never abuse your trust in me. As I said, I’m yours to command, Jensen.”     
  
Jensen bites his lip and a smile steals over his face, “So, you getting me to do all the work was purely an exercise in submission and nothing to do with the fact you didn’t want to drag your ass up to the bedroom?”  There is a hint of challenge in Jensen’s voice.   
  
“That may be true but you learnt a very valuable lesson in patience and control today, Jensen.”  Jared tries not to smile as Jensen narrows his eyes at him.   
  
“Besides, don’t you feel like a little nap right about now? You must be tired after all your hard work.”  Jared hugs Jensen a little tighter, trying to get him to lie down.   
  
Jensen gives up the fight, and snuggles down against Jared’s chest once more, muttering quietly as he does so, and Jared settles down once more to just enjoy the peace and quiet of a lazy Sunday afternoon.


End file.
